Many cardiovascular disorders have been associated with a ‘calcium overload’ resulting from an abnormal elevated calcium influx through the plasma membrane of cardiac and vascular smooth muscle cells. There are 3 major pathways through which extracellular calcium can enter these cells: 1) receptor-activated calcium channels, 2) ligand-gated calcium channels and 3) voltage-operated calcium channels (VOCs).
VOCs have been classified into 6 main categories: L (Long-lasting), T (Transient), N (Neuronal), P (Purkinje cells), Q (after P) and R (Remaining or Resistant).
L-type calcium channels are responsible for the inward movement of calcium that initiates contraction in cardiac and smooth muscle cells suggesting a putative application for blockers of these channels in the cardiovascular field. In this view, L-type calcium channel blockers have been used in clinic since the early 60 s and are now recommended as a first line of treatment for systolic-diastolic hypertension and angina pectoris.
T-type calcium channels are found in various tissues such as coronary and peripheral vasculature, sinoatrial node and Purkinje fibres, brain, adrenal glands and in the kidney. This broad distribution suggests a T-type channel blocker to have a putative cardiovascular protection, to have en effect on sleep disorders, mood disorders, depression, migraine, hyperaldosteroneemia, preterm labor, urinary incontinence, brain aging or neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimers disease.
Mibefradil (Posicor®), the first L-type and T-type calcium channels blocker demonstrated a superior effect over calcium channel blockers, which target the L channel predominantly.
Mibefradil was used for the treatment of hypertension and angina without showing negative side-effects often seen by L channel blockers like inotropy, reflex tachycardia, vasoconstrictive hormone release or peripheral edema. Additionally, mibefradil showed a potentially cardioprotective effect (Villame, Cardiovascular Drugs and Therapy 15, 41-28, 2001; Ramires, J Mol Cell Cardiol 1998, 30, 475-83), a renal protective effect (Honda, Hypertension 19, 2031-37, 2001), and showed a positive effect in the treatment of heart failure (Clozel, Proceedings Association American Physicians 1999, 111, 429-37).
Despite the enormous demand for a compound of this profile, mibefradil was withdrawn from the market in 1998 (one year after its launch), due to unacceptable CYP 3A4 drug interactions. Moreover, ECG abnormalities (i.e. QT prolongations) and interaction with the MDR-1 mediated digoxin efflux were also reported (du Souich, Clin Pharmacol Ther 67, 249-57, 2000; Wandel, Drug Metab Dispos 2000, 28, 895-8).
It has now been found that crystalline salt forms of COMPOUND (isobutyric acid (1R*,2R*,4R*)-2-(2-{[3-(4,7-dimethoxy-1H-benzoimidazol-2-yl)-propyl]-methyl-amino}-ethyl)-5-phenyl-bicyclo[2.2.2]oct-5-en-2-yl ester) may under certain conditions be found. Said crystalline salt forms of COMPOUND are novel and may have advantageous properties, especially compared to the free base (WO2008/132679) or the di-hydrochloride salt of COMPOUND. Such advantages may include better flow properties, better solubility, less hygroscopicity, better reproducibiliy in manufacturing (for example better filtration parameters, better reproducibility of formation, better sedimentation), defined morphology and/or better long term stability.